This invention relates to a machine tool installation for the processing of workpieces with a workpiece-processing work area, a work support and a work area closure featuring a gate with at least one associated door element horizontally movable between open and closed position. In its open position the gate of the work area closure is at least partially accessible, while in its closed position the gate is at least partially closed, and the door element is guided in its movement by at least one stationary guide element that extends in the direction of travel of the door element across at least part of the width of the gate.
For reasons of operator safety as well as for avoiding interference by extraneous factors, it is necessary in many cases to secure or close access to the work area of workpiece machining tool at least during the actual machining process. Nevertheless, it must be possible, prior to the start of the machining process, to access the work area whenever necessary, for instance when the workpiece support inside the work area is to be loaded with a workpiece. To that effect, work areas are provided with closures of the aforementioned type, whose gates can be selectively opened or closed.
An installation of this general type has been described in DE 35 13 944 A1. That prior art system is a machine tool with an enclosure whose gate can be blocked by means of a multi-segment sliding door. The segments of the sliding door of that earlier machine tool installation travel in a horizontal direction on guide elements provided on the machine bed which itself sits on the substructure of the machine tool. A work support in the form of a worktable is positioned inside the work area of the machine tool at a distance from the machine bed. When the sliding door is opened, the work table can be accessed on the machine bed. Directly above the substructure of the machine tool, the machine bed blocks an access port to the work area.
It is the objective of this invention to provide a novel machine tool installation with a gated enclosure providing good accessibility to the work area.
Another object is to provide such a machine tool installation in which the door segments may be moved easily into closing and open positions respectively fully blocking access and providing essentially unobstructed access.